Les liens qui nous unissent
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo ne dort plus très bien la nuit.Il est inquiet, car il a l'impression de rejoindre quelqu'un, mais ne sait pas qui cela peut-être. Jusqu'au moment où Rukia, Inoue, Renji et Yachiru décide de se mêler de sa vie privé. Shonen-ai Bya x Ichi
1. Chapter 1

Petite histoire que j'ai du couper en deux !

Bah, toujours mon couple : Bya x Ichi

Toujours dans le domaine du Yaoi (quoique plutôt shonen ai). Et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Eh bah non... Dommage, j'en ferai des choses avec sinon... eh, eh (je sais, je suis perverse !)

Résumé : Ichigo reçoit une visite tous les soirs et ne sait plus bien où il en ai. Il a finit par perdre le sommeil et pour tout compliquer Rukia et Inoue s'en mêle ! Le pauve...

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo regardait la prof. Les yeux vides. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait vraiment mal… Il était complètement à plat ! En fait, il était incapable de dire ce qui causait ses malaises lorsqu'il dormait. Il en était arrivé au point où il avait l'impression qu'il était effrayé de dormir lorsque la nuit venait.

Ce qui le faisait se sentir mal, ce n'était pas le fait de cauchemars qui le hantaient… mais en fait, le contraire. Il se sentait extraordinairement bien. Il se sentait comme transporté, comme si quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras et veillait sur lui.

Le problème dans tout ça ?

Un. Il se demandait si effectivement quelqu'un veillait sur lui.

Deux. Pourquoi au fil des nuits, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une manifestation de tendresse se transformait peu à peu en quelque chose de plus… érotique ?

Bon, il savait qu'il était un adolescent et que ces hormones le travaillaient… Mais bon, éprouver ces sensations sans savoir « qui » lui procurait cette sérénité, cette paix, ce… plaisir (faillait bien appelé un chat un chat !), préoccupait notre shinigami remplaçant !

Donc, Ichigo jouait nerveusement avec son crayon et trouvait son après-midi vraiment très longue… Finalement, il rentrait chez lui quand son badge s'enclencha. « Good timing » Il se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour se changer les idées. Il sortit la pilule de la peluche et laissa kon dans son corps en lui donnant l'ordre de ramener ce dernier à la clinique.

Ichigo partit à la recherche des hollows. Mais finalement, Rukia avait été plus rapide que lui sur ce coup là. Déçu notre shinigami remplaçant ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour tuer le temps.

- Ichigo ! l'interpella Rukia. Ça va ? .

- Pourquoi ?

- T'a pas l'air au mieux, espère de sot !

- Tu peux pas la fermer !

- …

- Quoi ?

- T'as peut-être besoin d'une fille ? ou d'un gars ? D'après le roman yaoi que je lis en ce moment…

- 'tain, mais c'est quoi ce que tu lis toi ?

- Rukia prenant son air de chat gourmand… des romans où se sont des hommes qui tombent amoureux… hé, hé…

- Perverse

- C'est toi qui est coincé ! Il faudrait que tu tombes amoureux… au moins, ça te dériderai un peu… à 30 ans, tu en auras l'air d'en avoir 60 !!

- Boucle là…

Ils étaient enfin arrivé à la clinique Kurosaki. Ils réintégrèrent leurs corps et Rukia continua de lui rabattre les oreilles sur les bienfaits de tomber amoureux ! Ichigo allait l'étrangler quand son père arriva comme une tornade. Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd (surtout pour ce genre d'histoire ) les mots : « tomber amoureux ! » Ichigo eut juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté très rapide pour éviter la prise de catch d'Isshin.

« 'tain, c'est quoi cette famille ! » pensa t'il et il enchaina :

- j'vais faire mes devoirs !

- Attends fils ! Isshin n'allait pas laisser partir sa proie aussi facilement. Il prit une pause genre sur de lui et le doigt pointé en avant… Dit d'abord à ton cher papa "qui tu es l'heureuse élue"…

- Ichi nii est amoureux demanda Yusu qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce

- En tout cas, il respire pas la joie de vivre s'exclama Karin qui la suivait sur les talons. Ça donne vachement envie de tomber amoureux, tient !

- MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX, c'est l'autre timbrée qui veut que je tombe amoureux d'une fille ou d'un… d'un garçon !

- Isshin prit une son menton entre deux doigts et après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes…

- C'est clair que je préférerai une fille, mais si tu es amoureux d'un garçon, je l'accepterai après tout… je suis un père avec l'esprit ouvert tu sais !!

- Rukia les yeux pleins d'étoiles et voyant déjà le couple boys & boys

- Aaahhhh, ça serait mieux que dans les mangas !

- Boucle-là toi !! et arrête de raconter des conneries. Bon, je vais faire mes devoirs

- Tu es trop tendu et trop sérieux fils… En tant que « docteur de l'amour », je t'encourage fortement à tomber amoureux !

- Oh, ça serait génial… comme ça on pourrai organiser un mariage… on marie aussi les garçon ? demanda soudainement Yuzu

- T'inquiète on trouvera quelque chose pour Ichi-nii répondit Karin d'un ton blasé ! Au fait papa… depuis quand tu es devenu expert en « amour » ? Ta vie sentimental pourrai se résumer à un "désert sentimental" !

- Mazaki, ma chérrriiiiieeeee… ta fille devient méchante !! dit-il en se précipitant devant le poster de sa femme.

- 'tain de père dégénéré soupira Karin

Ichigo partit dans sa chambre ne voulant plus essayer de résonner cette famille de fou. Il prit soin de claquer la porte derrière lui pour montrer sa désapprobation.

- Tu vois papa, tu as encore mis Ichi-nii en colère soupira Yuzu

- Mais non… et Ishin finit par se rouler par terre tout en pleurant sur le fait que ses enfants ne comprenaient rien à ses attentions, dans l'indifférence générale.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se sentait mal réveillé encore une fois. Il avait sentit comme des liens très clairement cette fois-ci. Il avait eu du mal à se décrocher des sensations de plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé. Mais voulant tirer cela au clair, il avait finit par ouvrir un œil et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir un lien rouge ? Il cligna de l'œil quelque secondes et finalement, il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve. D'autant que le rouge… il était pas sur non plus. La lune était pleine mais comme ces rideaux étaient tirés, elle n'éclairait que faiblement la pièce !

Il essaya de se rendormir… mais des qu'il fermait les yeux… il entendait un appel. Quelque chose qui ou plutôt quelqu'un de familier. Impossible pour lui de donner un nom ou d'identifier cette personne. C'était faible, presque une supplique.

« Ah non » Déjà que j'ai l'autre taré de Shiro qui vient me casser les pieds toutes les deux minutes, alors maintenant si j'entends des voix d'autres personnes, je vais devenir fou !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Iccchhhhiiiigggggooooo ! s'écria kiego

Se dernier le court-circuita en l'évitant à la dernière minute et Kiego s'écrasa contre un mur.

- 'tain, c'est quoi cet accueil dès le matin

- Aaaahhhh, faut pas lui en vouloir lui dit Rukia

- Salut Kurosaki

- 'lut Ishida, 'lut Chado

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il a Kurosaki ? demanda Kiego à Rukia

Cette dernière, pris un air de conspiration et déclara bien fort…

- Ichigo est amoureux d'un garçon.

Le principal intéressé faillit s'étrangler et regarda Rukia prêt à la tuer… et Inoue qui entra dans la pièce au même moment, ne put s'empêcher de faire un « Oh ! »… Chad égal à lui-même et un Ishida qui remonta nerveusement ces lunettes en espérant ne pas être « l'élue de cœur » du shinigami remplaçant !

- Inoue plus inconsciente que courageuse, se dirigea vers Kurosaki et lui demanda :

- On peu savoir de qui ?

Ichigo qui commençait sérieusement à être au bord de la dépression nerveuse, foudroya Inoue et c'est Rukia qui répondit

- En fait, il ne me l'a pas encore dit… mais ça ne devrait plus tardé. En plus, c'est merveilleux son père est d'accord !

- Eh bien Kurosaki t'es franchement courageux de l'avoir déjà annoncé à ton père ! Moi j'oserai pas. S'exclama le quincy qui voyait déjà son père en train de lui pointer une flèche dans le corps.

- 'tain… mais c'est l'autre timbrée qui s'imagine des choses. Ah force de lire ces cochonneries, elle croit que tous les hommes vont ensembles !

- Pas du tout ! dit l'intéressée… Mais tu m'as dit toi-même que tu n'arrivais plus à dormir et à te concentrer. En plus tu es tout le temps de mauvaise humeur et dans mes livres, il est très clairement marqué que si tu as ces symptômes là, c'est que tu es amoureux !

- MAIS JE SUIS TOUT LE TEMPS DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR ! hurla Ichigo

- Là y'a pas tort dit Uryuu

- La ferme

- Kurosaki… j'espère que vous serez aussi loquace pour l'interrogation d'histoire fit leur prof. En entrant

- Oh, excusez-le Madame, mais Kurosaki est amoureux d'un garçon alors il est un peu nerveux… lui avoua Inoue

- Oh… Kurosaki est amoureux d'un garçon. On peut savoir qui sait ? demanda la prof avec un sourire pervers

- Merde…

- Kurosaki, je suis heureuse pour vous que soyiez amoureux, mais je ne vous permet pas. Allez.. et elle sortit les polycopiés et les distribua à chacun. Quand elle passa à côté de Kurosaki elle avait un sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres…

- Ichigo se promit de tuer Rukia à la sortie !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Finalement à l'heure de la pause, tout le monde se demandait « qui était l'amoureux d'Ichigo ». Ce dernier fulminait mais c'était trop tard… la rumeur avait déjà fait le tour du lycée, et maintenant tout le monde pensait qu'il était gay ! Le shinigami remplaçant se demandait encore « quand tout avait dérapé dans cette histoire » ? D'ailleurs, il entendait pas très loin Inoue qui faisait la liste de tous les garçons avec qui il avait engagé la conversation récemment. Il n'allait pas être au bout de ses peines. C'est là, qu'elle se tourna vers Rukia et lui demanda s'il elle avait remarqué quelque chose de particulier à la Soul Society ces derniers temps ?

Cette dernière se mit à réfléchir sérieusement… « ben, pas vraiment » dit cette dernière. Et tout d'un coup, elle frappa sa main dans son poing et dit…

- Ichigo ne peut tomber amoureux que de Nii-sama !

Le malheureux shinigami orangé s'étranglât dans son jus de fruit en entendant ces paroles… Inoue approuva tout de suite

- C'est vrai que Kuchiki san est vraiment très bel homme, et il a du style ! Rukia approuvait de la tête avec un sourire béat… En plus, il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Ichigo.

- Tout à fait renchérit Rukia

- Mm…ai.. mais arrêté de débloquer toutes les deux ! Et tu peux garder ton précieux frère Rukia s'écria « l'amoureux transit »

- Oh, ainsi Kurosaki est tombé amoureux de Kuchiki san fit Ishida

Ichigo voyait le regard amusé et moqueur de son « ami » qui trouvait là un excellent moyen de le taquiner ! S'en était trop pour Ichigo qui avait décidé de leur faire la peau. Mais il fut aisément rattraper par Chad qui le ceintura l'empêchant de faire un mouvement.

- Laisse tomber Ichigo !

Furieux, il fit un geste d'apaisement envers Chad et lorsqu'il fut libéré quitta le toit de l'école pour rejoindre la classe… Et là, notre malheureux Ichigo ne vit pas l'arrivée de Renji. Il ne savait pas qu'il allait encore faire les frais de la conversation !

- Oh Renji qu'est ce que tu faits là ? lui demanda Rukia

- Aaahhhh… on m'a envoyé faire une mission auprès de Urahara. Tiens Ichigo n'est pas là ?

- Nan, répondit Kiego il boude !

- Il boude ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui est encore arrivé ?

- Il est amoureux d'un garçon lui révéla ravit Inoue

- Heiinnn ? de.. de qui ? fit Renji avec de grand yeux !

- De Nii-sama finit par dire Rukia toute ravie

Renji ouvrit la mâchoire en grand… et finit par murmurer « ah… quand même ! »

- Oui, fit Inoue… et Rukia et moi on va tout faire pour les rapprocher !

Rukia regarda Inoue avec surprise et un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres elle finit par dire

- On va créer un plan pour que Nii-sama tombe amoureux d'Ichigo !

Renji pas très rassuré et ayant une petite veine qui palpitait au coin de son front…

- euh, vous y allez pas un peu vite les filles ?

Ishida semblait du même avis que lui… mais Kiego qui n'en rate pas une…

- Mais non. De toute façon Ichigo est trop tendue en ce moment. (en fait, trop heureux que ce dernier soit gay, il voyait des tonnes de filles qui s'intéressaient à son ami, allaient pouvoir s'intéresser à lui !) Bientôt, il ne serait plus puceau… s'était sur !

Les filles partirent donc dans leurs échafaudages de plans plus douteux les uns que les autres (faut s'y attendre aussi entre Inoue et la fan de chappy et de yaoi… ça peut pas être autre chose que zarbie de toute façon ! )

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Renji rentra à la Soul Society complètement perturbé. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de la 6ème division. Il se tenait devant la porte et se demandait comment se comporter devant le chef de clan de la famille Kuchiki. Il plaignit Ichigo, car il se demandait si Byakuya Kuchiki pouvait être bi ? Il finit par toquer à la porte et entra après en avoir reçut l'autorisation.

Il se tenait bien droit et faisait son rapport, mais son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ayant vu le manège de ses yeux, finit par lui demander de sa voix lente et au combien sensuelle (là, Renji déglutit et se dit qu'il avait déteint sur Ichigo !).

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'observer de la sorte depuis que vous êtes entré dans mon bureau Abaraï Renji ?

- « oh c'est pas bon, si ça commence comme ça »

Renji soupira et se mit à plaquer son regard vers le mur.

- Excusez-moi Taïcho. Mais je me demandais si vous étiez gay aussi ?

- Pardon ? finit par dire le noble prit au dépourvu

- Eh bien… il se racla la gorge et finit par dire… Rukia m'a dit qu'Ichigo était amoureux de vous, alors je me demandais si vous étiez gay

Renji avait encore frappé ! Byakuya avait lâché son stylo et il était devenu blême (si c'était encore possible !).

- Vous pouvez me répéter cela ? Ichigo aurai avouer des sentiments qu'il aurai à mon égard à ma sœur ?

- En fait, dit la commère de Renji, Je n'ai pas vu Ichigo. Inoue-chan m'a dit qu'il était partit bouder parce ce que Rukia avait découvert son secret. Et on se demandait tous, si vous…

En voyant le regard de sphinx de son chef, Renji laissa sa voix mourir. C'était pas le moment de s'aventurer trop loin ! (mais trop tard )

- Oui ? murmura le noble d'une voix à peine audible mais contenue de menaces voilées.

- Euh… j'ai finit mon rapport. Je… j'ai du travail à finir dans le… enfin, dit-il en reculant vers la porte et là il buta dans… le fukutaïcho Yachiru représentante des femmes shinigamis !

Renji poussa un cri d'effroi et n'osa pas rencontrer le regard du capitaine de la 6ème division. Et Byakuya se demandait intérieurement, ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela.

- Alors, Ichi et toi vous sortez ensemble ? fit la jeune fukutaïcho.

Renji en voyant le regard meurtrier de son supérieur enleva la jeune imprudente qui protestait. Mais c'était devenue une question vitale pour lui et Yachiru de sortir du bureau. Quand ils furent hors de danger, Renji fit la leçon à Yachiru : il ne fallait absolument pas raconter l'histoire entre le capitaine Kuchiki et le shinigami remplaçant !

En fait, ça c'est transformer dans la tête de Yachiru en « objet de débat à la prochaine réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis : les amours d'Ichi et du capitaine de la 6ème division ! ». Voyant une faible lueur dans les yeux de sa collègue, il prit cela pour un assentiment ! Et finalement, il partit s'occuper de l'entrainement au sein de sa propre division. Il avait complètement oublié de demander pourquoi Yachiru était là et Yachiru quand a elle avait un super sujet de discutions pour sa prochaine réunion, à oublier pourquoi elle était dans le bureau de la 6ème division.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

voilà la première partie... à bientôt pour la deuxième (en espérant que la première partie vous plaise !)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

voici la suite... j'avoue que j'ai eu la pression après avoir lu les coms. du premier chapitre... alors, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que la suite soit aussi bien que le premier chapitre. (j'ai dit essayé... ok ! Tu veux te battre ?? Nan, j'rigole).

Bon, j'ai un problème, l'histoire m'a un peu échappé du coup, vous êtes bon pour une troisième partie... qui est presque finit encore des modifs à faire...

Pour finir Bleach et les persos. ne sont pas à moi (mais euhhhhh...)

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Inutile de dire que la jeune fukutaïcho finit par tout raconter à Ken-chan qui en voyant son air réjouit, lui demanda pourquoi elle avait l'air si heureuse. La réponse de ce dernier à son récit… « des conneries tout ça ! ».

Quand à Ikkaku et Yumichika ils étaient écroulés de rire. Quoique le 5ème siège lançait des regards d'envie, car soit dit en passant il aimerait bien se déclarer au 3ème siège. Mais Ichigo et le capitaine de la 6ème division s'était trop drôle ! Mais qu'un autre s'avise de se foutre de la gueule du shinigami remplaçant et Ikkaku lui explose la mâchoire !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain à la réunion des femmes shinigamis, bien sur le sujet fut traiter en priorité ! (tu m'étonnes, cette information était super croustillante !). Nanao essaya d'en savoir un peu plus

- Vous êtes sure présidente que le capitaine Kuchiki et Kurosaki Ichigo sortent déjà ensemble ?

- Oui, j'étais dans son bureau quand il l'a dit (bien sur, l'image que Yachiru à l'heure actuelle est actuellement et définitivement déformée).

- Donc, on a rien à faire s'ils sont ensembles ? déclara Matsumoto déçut par cette évidence… et surtout déçut de ne pas pouvoir mettre son grain de sel.

- Oui, mais ils sont séparés… c'est triste dit Yachiru

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? soupira Nanao qui aurait bien envie de voir un autre couple que Shunsui et Ukitake sous les yeux

- Je sais… s'écria Yachiru. Tous les regards se posent sur elle. Y'a plus qu'à faire venir Ichigo définitivement ici.

- Hein ? s'écrièrent toutes les shinigamis présentent

- C'est pas « risqué » demanda Matsumoto

- Je dirai « radicale » moi marmonna Soi Fong

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas envoyer vivre le capitaine Kuchiki sur Terre donc, c'est plus simple de faire venir Kurosaki à la Soul Society finit par dire Kyone

- Simple ? fit Isane il a le niveau d'un capitaine !!

- Soi Fong tu veux t'en charger ?

- Pas question… Je vais avoir Yoruichi sur le dos après parce que j'ai touché au protégé d'Urahara !

- Nous n'avons qu'à lui tendre des pièges finit par dire Yachiru. Nous allons demander l'aide Rukia Kuchiki qui est actuellement sur Terre, je suis sure que cela peu s'arranger.

La décision était entérinée… les femmes shinigamis avaient pris la décision de faire passer de vie à trépas notre jeune shinigami remplaçant pour qu'il puisse vivre en couple avec Byakuya Kuchiki ! Et avoir ainsi d'autres réunions intéressantes et surtout des photos croustillantes à se mettre sous la dent !

Enfin tout cela pour dire, que les « deux amoureux » ne savait pas qu'ils formaient maintenant officiellement un couple sur Terre et à la Soul Society. Et qu'Ichigo était en danger de mort… un avis placardé dans le bureau des femmes Shinigami un avis de Mort ET SURTOUT Mort où l'on voyait notre beau bishi torse nu _(bah, y'a Yachiru qui a réussit à avoir sa photo sous la douche !_). Bien sur, cette affiche provoqua son effet sur toutes les shinigamis qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de baver devant le corps svelte et musclé du shinigami remplaçant ! Finalement, il fut décidé d'en faire un tirage papier pour toutes les shinigamis car certaines étaient déjà prête à s'approprier le dit avis de mort !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Pour notre beau capitaine par contre, quel ne fut pas sa surprise en fin d'après-midi à la sortie de la réunion organisée par Yamamoto d'être chaleureusement félicité par Ukitake, Kyoraku, Soi Fong (qui voyait enfin un homme digne de se nom « pas comme l'autre Urahara » pensa-t-elle dégoûtée) et Unahora… Kenpachi lui lança un regard de mépris « parce ce que l'amour c'est que des fadaises » que se soit avec une femme ou un homme ! Byakuya égal à lui-même resta de marbre face à ses démonstrations face à sa « nouvelle vie » amoureuse. Mais dans sa tête, il se demandait comment tout ceci avait dégénéré ainsi. Il allait devoir avoir une explication avec Renji !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya avait rejoint son bureau. Il était troublé depuis hier. Bien sur, il n'en montrait rien à personne. Mais il pensait sans cesse à Ichigo. Il se demandait si le jeune shinigami avait finit par reconnaître ses liens spirituels ?

Pratiquement chaque nuit, il envoyait ses liens spirituels à l'assaut des siens. Il se sentait frustré depuis quelque temps de ne pouvoir le voir ou le rencontrer. Cela faisait trop de temps… qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette séparation, il avait trouvé un moyen de rentrer en contact avec lui par cet intermédiaire. Il trouvait ses liens spirituels et enroulaient les siens autour de ses liens. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un enlacement… mais au fur et à mesure du temps, ces liens se sont fait caresses, les étreintes se sont fait plus longues et son esprit devenaient de plus en plus passionnés (et frustré).

Et hier quand il avait entendu la déclaration de Renji, il a été surpris, et finalement fou de joie, il espérait pouvoir maintenant approcher le jeune homme et lui déclarer sa flamme. Mais… il avait comme la vague impression ou plutôt un mauvais pressentiment.

En effet, il s'inquiétait… c'était quoi toutes ces félicitations ? Et où était Renji ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo ne se doutant pas des intentions mortelles des femmes shinigamis, s'était une nouvelle fois réveillé la nuit pour ressentir une nouvelle fois une douce étreinte. Et, il avait rêvé de Byakuya Kuchiki ?? Nan… c'est uniquement parce ce que sa chère sœur se faisait des films sur lui et son frère ! Il s'inquiétait pour rien…

Bref, il descendit pour prendre son déjeuner et trouva Rukia déjà attablé en train de parler de… son frère à son père et à ses sœurs 0-0!

- Je peux savoir ce que tu racontes de bon matin, Rukia ? demanda Ichigo d'une voix trop douce pour ne pas voilée une menace imminente

- Oh… Rukia nous parlait de ton fiancé ! répliqua Yuzu les yeux étoilées. Il a l'air trop bien…

- Qu… quoa ? coassa Ichigo

- Ishin les yeux larmoyants et posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils…

- Fils, je suis si fier de toi… Tu es enfin devenu un homme ! Ou presque…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes le vieux ?

- Rien comme d'habitude. Rukia nous parlait simplement de son frère et des relations que vous avez ensemble !

- MAIS QUELLE RE-LA-TION ? hurla Ichigo

- Enfin Ichigo, ne soit pas timide lui dit de manière coquine Rukia

Ichigo le point en avant et une veine palpitante sur le front allait exposer à Rukia sa façon de penser… mais Ishin l'attrapa par les épaules…

- Il faut que tu nous le présente ! C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance dans le frère de Rukia, mais il faut faire les choses convenablement…

Ichigo lui colla son poing dans la figure et envoya un « je me casse de cette maison de taré » et partit sur le chemin du lycée… A peine était-il arrivé qu'il vit tous les regards se braquer sur lui. Il essaya de s'avancer sans y prêter attention et vis arriver Kiego à toute vitesse

- Iiiiiicccchhhhhiiiiiggggggg…

Stopper net par un direct du droit

- Là, Kurosaki t'as fait fort ! murmura Uryuu

- Salut Ichigo

- 'lut chado, 'lut Ishida.. y'a qu'à pas m'énerver l'autre

- Mais j'ai rien fait, se plaignit Kiego

- Bah, alors je passe mes nerfs !!

- Asano-san ça va ? s'inquiéta Mizuhiro

- Pourquoi t'es poli avec moi toi ?

- Ichigo entra dans la salle de cour et stoppa toutes les conversations à son arrivée. Il soupira… il va falloir qu'il s'habitue à tout ça. Il se disait bien qu'un jour tout ce cirque s'arrêterait bien ! Il s'assit à sa place… Il sursauta quand il vit le visage d'Inoue presque collé au sien… Elle finit par poser sa main fraîche sur son front et une autre sur le sien.

- Non Kurosaki-kun n'a pas l'air malade… Hum… peut-être que Kuchiki san lui manque beaucoup !

- Je pense aussi qu'Ichigo est en état de manque. Peut-être qu'il faudrait l'expédier définitivement à la Soul Society ?

- QUOI ? hurla Ichigo… mais ça va pas la tête !!

- Attends, on te voit déprimer dans ton coin depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne réagis même plus, on s'inquiète ! Je vais demander à Nii-sama de venir te voir déclara Rukia. Et elle sortit son portable…

Ichigo eu juste le temps d'attraper son Soul Pager, mais trop tard Ichigo entendit la voix traînante de Byakuya Kuchiki à l'autre bout du fil ! « et merde… » pensa Ichigo ! Se décidant de prendre la communication pour éviter que Rukia raconte une anerie l'orangé lui répondit

- Yo Byakuya… Tu pourrais demander à ta sœur d'arrêter de répandre des conneries sur notre compte ?

- Des « conneries » fit la voix trop sexy du capitaine. De quel genre « d'irresponsabilité » ma sœur est-elle coupable ?

- Oui… là Ichigo piqua un fard… euh… ne sachant pas bien comment annoncer la nouvelle et finalement prenant son courage à deux mains « le genre qu'on serai un couple toi et moi ! »

- Oh… fut la réponse de Kuchiki et silence

- Byakuya pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Hum, hum… Monsieur Kurosaki vous réglerez vos affaires de cœurs après les cours, s'il vous plaît, fit la prof. Qui avait un tic nerveux sur le coin de bouche.

Et tout à coup, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de tous ces camarades de classe qui écoutait religieusement toute la conversation qu'il avait avec Byakuya… C'était quoi cet air de sous-entendu sur tous les visages ? Et de quoi se mêlaient-ils à la fin ?

- euh, je raccroche finit par dire Ichigo et il ne laissa pas le temps au capitaine de répondre.

Tous s'installèrent en classe et le cour pu démarrer. Le shinigami remplaçant était vraiment songeur… Pourquoi Byakuya n'avait rien répondu lorsqu'il lui avait dit de demander à sa sœur d'arrêter de colporter des rumeurs sur leur soit disant couple ? Se pourrait-il que… ? Nan… c'est pas possible… et si… et il n'eut plus le temps de penser à quoi que se soit, car sa prof. Avait décidé de se venger sur lui et lui fit passer son plus mauvais jour d'école.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

voilà... donc, bientôt le troisième en ligne .

Je tiens à remercier vivement Altabatha, Tsubaki manga girl, Hoshiyo shan et Ernia pour leurs encouragements et leurs coms. Merci les filles !


	3. Chapter 3

toujours Ichi x Bya

Disclaimer : bah, pas à moi... et certainement jamais (ouuiiiiiinnn)

Sinon, j'avoue que j'ai galèré un peu pour ce passage. Mais comme, je peux pas faire que du dialogue, je dirai donc que c'est un passage de transition. J'ai possibilité de rajouter un couple à l'histoire... vous me direz si oui ou non, je rajoute un petit drabble sur ce fameux couple (une petite histoire dans la grande).

Bon, j'arrête mon spicht et je continue l'histoire... nous en étions à :

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya quant à lui était tout simplement effondré. Ainsi tout ceci n'était qu'une farce ? Bien sur, personne ne pouvait voir au travers du masque la souffrance intérieure de notre beau capitaine… Sauf Renji, qui débarqua dans le bureau à l'improviste et eu le temps de voir l'attitude un peu voûtée du capitaine. Ce dernier se détourna instantanément et se recomposa un visage neutre et une attitude altière.

Donc, Renji avait été surpris (lui qui avait l'habitude maintenant d'observer son chef), de voir cette pause incongrue chez le capitaine Kuchiki. Il fronça ses sourcils et fini par demander à son supérieur…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Quelque chose de grave ?

- Cela ne pouvait être que cela… car comment expliquer que le masque est un peu craqué.

- Avez-vous terminé ce que je vous avais demandé Renji ?

- Bien-sûr ! J'ai envoyé les documents d'ailleurs à la première division.

- Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien capitaine, si je puis me permettre ?

- Soupir…

Byakuya se tourna enfin vers son vice-capitaine

- Juste pour vous signaler que vous devriez vous renseigner sur vos informations. Kurosaki Ichigo vient de m'annoncer sur le soul pager de Rukia que tout ceci n'est qu'une erreur.

Et il continua sa conversation sur le même ton compassé. Il devait s'occuper de l'entraînement des recrues arrivées ce jour là et d'en évaluer le niveau. Le vice-capitaine s'exécuta. Juste avant de fermer complètement la porte, il eut le temps d'entre apercevoir le capitaine Kuchiki relever sa tête tout en posant une main sur son front comme très préoccupé et surtout très triste. Il en eu mal au cœur pour son supérieur (Renji a toujours été un grand sensible dans le fond… sniff !).

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le mot d'ordre était : réunion d'urgence de l'association des femmes shinigamis… Toutes, s'étaient rejointes en réunion extraordinaire suite au message envoyé par Yachiru. Dans la salle, on pouvait voir assis dans un coin le vice-capitaine Abaraï Renji qui se sentait d'un côté heureux d'être entouré par autant de femmes et en même temps inquiets d'être entouré par ces même femmes…

- Abaraï Renji vient de m'informer d'une information capitale. Kurosaki Ichigo n'est pas amoureux du capitaine Kuchiki ! dit-elle d'un ton triste

- Quoi… mais.. ; impossible… peu pas !! Toutes les femmes shinigamis protestaient vigoureusement contre cet état de fait. Kurosaki Ichigo DEVAIT être amoureux du capitaine Kuchiki !

- S'il vous plaît… j'ai demandé à Renji de venir nous expliquer exactement la situation dit Yachiru

Et Renji raconta en détail la conversation avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Quand il eut terminé, il vit sur le mur à côté de lui un avis de mort avec une photo de Kurasaki Ichigo torse nu sous la douche… (Imaginez la tête d'Abaraï : les yeux ronds, la mâchoire grande ouverte, et un teint bleu… une grosse goutte derrière la tête ! Bref la tête d'un poisson rouge qui vient d'être sortie de l'eau. Car même si la bouche s'ouvre et se referme à l'instar du poisson, il n'y a aucun son qui sort !).

Mais nos zélées femmes shinigamis étaient trop préoccupées par la situation exposée par Renji pour se préoccuper de sa tête de poisson mort ! Finalement, Matsumoto décida que quoi qu'il arrive, il faudra trouver une solution pour caser le capitaine de la 6ème division avec le shinigami remplaçant qu'il soit d'accord ou pas… il manquait plus qu'elle manque une occasion de s'amuser aux dépends des autres ! A l'unanimité, elles décidèrent donc d'informer Rukia de ce qui se passait au Goteï 13 et de jouer l'agent double pour arriver à convaincre Kurosaki !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Renji sortit de cette réunion… disons avec des images de Kurosaki plein la tête. Et la bouche toujours un peu ouverte. Il sentit un bras musclé s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Il devient un peu plus bleu et sursaute comme une jeune jouvencelle… Il voit brutalement devant ses yeux, le visage d'Hisagi qui semble inquiet pour lui.

- Abarai… on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

- Ic.. Ichi… Ichigo finit par murmurer notre vice-capitaine préféré

Hisagi le dévisage surprit

- J'ai vu que tu sortais de la réunion de l'association des femmes Shinigamis… Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es amoureux d'Ichigo ? C'est bien ça leur sujet de conversation en ce moment ? Je ne t'avoue que je ne te connaissais pas de ce bord là !

Renji en entendant ces paroles sursauta et se réanima tout d'un coup et entendit Hisagi lui murmurer dans le creux de son oreille…

- Quoique moi ça ne me dérange pas !

- Kkkkyyyaaahhhh ! fit la réponse d'Abaraï qui regardait maintenant Hisagi s'éloigner.

Ce dernier lui fit même un clin d'œil juste avant de disparaître… S'en était trop pour notre jeune vice-capitaine… certes, c'était un mâle bien constituer… mais de là à… impossible. Et c'était quoi le clin d'œil d'Hisagi ? Il fallait qu'il retourne dans un quartier où il se sentira plus en sécurité… près de son supérieur par exemple… quoique après une courte réflexion, ce dernier semble aussi attiré par les hommes. Enfin, par Ichigo surtout… quoique Ichigo l'a plaqué !! Alors… notre ami Renji retourna donc ainsi au sein de la 6ème division en proies à des tourments qui ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup à dormir la nuit qui suivrait ! Des images d'Ichigo torse nu lui revenant toujours en tête ! Toute cette histoire commençait à lui faire perdre certaines notions de couples… (_ah la, la… je le plains notre vice-capitaine… quel tourment en effet d'admirer des corps nus de mâle bien foutu, avec des muscles juste ce qu'il faut, et pour ne rien gâcher tous des bishies… wouah !! trop de la chance, je veux y aller !)_

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo quand à lui retournait dans sa chambre après avoir assommé son père. Ce dernier venait d'apprendre par Rukia qu'il avait "plaqué son petit ami"… Il avait beau essayé de lui dire que Byakuya n'était pas et ne l'avait jamais été, rien n'y a fait !

Mais, Rukia avait fait signe au père d'Ichigo pour exposer la situation. Voici la version de Rukia :

- J'ai téléphoné à Nii-sama parce ce qu'Ichigo déprimait au lycée, pour qu'il puisse un peu retrouver de sa "joie de vivre" (_je me demande où elle se trouve encore…_). Ichigo a eu une crise de timidité aiguë parce ce que j'ai contacté Nii-sama sur son portable. (elle omit de préciser devant tout le monde). Il a prit mon téléphone et à plaquer Nii-sama, sans que ce dernier puisse dire quoique se soit !

Ishin avait des yeux horrifiés. Rukia sur le ton de la confidence, une main sur le côté de sa bouche et se penchant un peu vers Ishin qui se pencha pour mieux l'écouter…

- Evidemment, cette affaire a mis en émois tout le lycée qui cherche maintenant à recoller les morceaux entre Ichigo et Nii-sama.

Ishin hocha la tête et lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire ! Cette dernière soupira…

- Malheureusement Nii-sama ne va plus très bien depuis ce coup de fils. J'ai eu son subordonné et il est prostré dans son bureau.

Rukia eut une larme à l'œil. Ishin lui tapota le dos et lui demanda de continuer son récit…

- Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut pas venir comme il veut dans le monde des humains… euh, je veux dire dans la ville de Karakura. Donc, il est vital qu'Ichigo revienne à la raison et qu'il puisse reprendre sa relation avec Nii-sama conclut-elle.

Ishin avait écouté attentivement tous les développements et son cerveau en surchauffe

- Très bien s'exclama soudain Ishin… Il est dit que je ne serai pas un père indigne. Invitons Kuchiki Byakuya à la maison. Une explication virile devrait remettre les choses en place ! _(imaginez que pour le père, c'est une accolade bien masculine et pour toutes les pauvres yaoistes que nous sommes (cad comme Rukia), nous on imagine autre chose… je vous le dirai pas pour laisser à vos esprits pervers d'imaginer la suite… niark, niark !!)._

Rukia qui avait reçut l'ordre par l'association de reformer le couple Bya x Ichi trouva cette idée fabuleuse. Elle sortit pour prendre contact avec Yachiru !

- Le papa de Kurosaki propose que Nii-sama et Ichigo se rencontrent dans leur maison !!

- Oui, mais comment faire pour que le capitaine Kuchiki sorte ?

Rukia lisait distraitement le panneau qui se trouver accrocher au-dessus de la maison "Clinique Kurosaki"…

- J'ai une idée… je vais me faire passer pour malade. Un truc qui ne guérit pas. Nii-sama sera bien obligé de venir me voir. Mais qu'est ce que je pourrai bien avoir qui ne se guérit pas ?

- On va laisser Nemu trouver quelque chose pour régler ce problème…

- Euh… c'est pas un peu radical là ?? Vous êtes sure que je vais survivre si c'est elle qui s'en occupe ? Rukia là devint très nerveuse (j'voudrai pas êtres à sa place)

- Non… elle ça va. C'est si Kurostushi Moyuri qui s'en occupe que là ça deviendra un problème… répliqua Yatchiru

- Oui… mais…

- Bon, c'est réglé… allez me chercher Nemu ! s'écria Yatchiru dans le téléphone. On vous envoie la potion rapidement Rukia ! Bon courage et Gambatte !

Rukia regarda son téléphone qui bipais et se demandais si c'était une très bonne idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Je vais prévenir Inoue au cas où… et elle composa le numéro de son amie.

- Inoue, c'est moi… juste pour me rassurer… tu sais combattre les poisons ?

- …

- Ah t'en sait rien !

- …

- gloups…

- …

- Non rien de grave ! C'est juste au cas où j'en aurai besoin !!

…

- Ok merci

Rukia maintenant était follement inquiète… et elle me regarde tout d'un coup et s'écrie

- Laisse moi sortir de ta fic. Pourri à deux balles !! Je veux pas mourir !

- Euh, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée non. J'y suis pour rien. Enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, je ferai en sorte que tu meures pas. Après les effets de la potion, je sais pas exactement lesquels ils seront… répliqua Jijisub

- Ooouuiiinnnnnnn Nii-sama au secours !!

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait vu Rukia par la fenêtre téléphoné mais à fermer les rideaux. Si c'était pour entendre encore raconter des conneries, il préférait dormir… Il avait tellement de sommeil à rattraper. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Byakuya et se demandait bien pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu (_mais nous on sait… c'est ça l'intelligence supérieure des nanas _). Il se souvint aussi de son rêve de la nuit précédente… peut-être se faisait-il trop de films ?

Il passa se pelotonna sous la couette et attendit le sommeil qui arrivait à grand pas. Ichigo ne rêva de rien et se réveilla le lendemain matin, frais et dispo. Mais sans aucun souvenirs troublants… Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ces sensations ont elles disparu ? Peut-être était ce la cause de sa trop grande fatigue qu'il avait passé une nuit paisible. Ce soir, elles reviendront sûrement… n'est ce pas, se dit-il peu assuré !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Renji de son côté à passer une nuit bien agité. Il voyait des Ichigo partout torse nu et des Hisagi qui lui faisait des clin d'œil… Pour finir en Hisagi torse nu qui lui faisait des clins d'œil sous la douche… Il se demanda pour le coup, s'il ne devait pas prendre des vacances. Y'avait tout à coup trop de changements pour lui et les ouvertures qu'il voyait lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il prendrai grand soin d'éviter la 9ème division ces prochains jours…

Mais ce que ne sait pas Renji c'est que s'il ne va pas à la 9ème division, la 9ème division viendra à lui pour notre plus grand bonheur bien sur

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Alors, je rajoute le couple Renji x Hisagi ? J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu également à lundi chère Yaoiste et merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des coms. Ca encourage à continuer et à faire de son mieux !

Merci encore


	4. Chapter 4

Hello me revoilou...

J'avoue que j'ai galéré dans cette histoire que j'ai écrite 3x. J'étais pas en forme et j'avais tendance à la faire "trop" sérieuse. Quoiqu'elle est devenue plus sérieuse quand même... quoique... je sais plus... Oouuiinnnnn !! Aidez-moi vous autres !

Rangiku : Pas mon problème, en plus j'apparaît pas !

Yachiru : t'as des glaces chez toi ?

Renji : Tu m'as collé avec Hisagi... crève !

Ichigo : 'tain, t'as vu la fin ?? Teme...

Byakuya me regarde avec un air... une grosse goutte apparaît derrière mon crâne... en m'enfuiyant j'entends "Senbozakura..;"

au secours... je vous jure je ferai mieux la prochaine fois...

Disclamer : Bah, faut que je m'y fasse, ça appartient à Tite.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Renji ces derniers temps, enfin depuis quelques heures, c'étaient découvert une passion pour les ninjas. Notamment lorsqu'il était obligé de sortir de la 6ème division. Certains avaient remarqués son manège et se demandait pourquoi Abaraï Renji essayait absolument de se confondre avec les différentes teintes des murs de la Soul Society. Mais Renji se l'avouait à lui-même… Il avait beau lire et relire les livres que Rukia lui avait prêté sur le ninjinsu, cela ne fonctionnait pas beaucoup avec lui. Peut-être devait-il changer de livre ? Ca s'appelle comment déjà le titre… « Naruto ? »… bah, il fallait qu'il en parle à Ichigo, il devait connaître « des trucs d'humains ».

Donc, notre beau tatoué essayait au maximum de rester prudemment au sein de la 6ème division. Depuis, qu'il avait découvert le « penchant » d'Hisagi… il se sentait carrément stressé. Le pire pensa t'il, c'était que fin de semaine, il y avait une réunion entre tous les vice-capitaines. Il prévoyait d'arriver dernier et partir premier pour échapper à toutes situations compromettantes… Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas d'un affichage de lui sous la douche torse nu dans le bureau de l'association des femmes shinigamis avec leurs yeux lubriques posés sur lui. (mais là il rêve, ça fait déjà longtemps que des photos circulaient sur lui dans tout le Goteï 13 « sous le manteau »… Notre Hisagi, vous pensez bien, en avait quelques unes .)

Donc, notre courageux vice-capitaine de la 6ème division qui était prêt à braver tous les dangers sauf ceux de l'amour, était penché sur son bureau dos à la porte. Il ne vit pas cette dernière s'ouvrir pour laisser passer l'objet de son tourment… Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait cacher son riatsu et s'avança silencieusement derrière notre vice-capitaine préféré.

Renji sentit brutalement deux bras musclés qui lui enserraient la taille. Son corps fut plaqué contre un autre corps tout aussi musclé et il entendit la voix moqueuse d'Hisagi lui murmuré au creux de l'oreille…

- Hummm… pas mal !

Renji lui était complètement suffoqué et crispé essayait de se détacher de l'emprise de l'autre vice-capitaine. Mais rien à faire, il était fort le bougre.

- 'tain lâche moi Hisagi… je ne suis pas du tout…

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau et sous les yeux horrifiés d'Abarei Renji, il vit entrer son capitaine qui tournait la tête dans leur direction

- Renj.. Oh ? je dérange peut-être ?

Renji fit un geste pour échapper à l'emprise de son tortionnaire qui se détacha et Abaraï replaça ses vêtements… mais, le mal était fait…

- Je reviendrai plus tard… ce n'est pas urgent… euh… la prochaine fois essayez d'être discret ou bien de le faire dans vos appartements

- Mais… mais… capit… la porte claqua

Renji baissa la tête, une petite veine palpitait sur son front et son poing se serra. Hisagi était mort de rire… plus pour longtemps pensa Renji qui se retourna et attrapa son « démon » par le col. Un avis de mort était apparu dans sa tête et il s'imagina Hisagi sous la douche torse nu… « 'tain, mais c'est quoi se film ? »

- Crétin… je passe pour quoi maintenant… c'est quoi ton plan. Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas intéressé !

Il allait lui en coller une, que l'autre esquiva facilement pour se plaquer contre sa victime… et lui voler un baiser. Le contact avait été bref et léger mais Renji avait l'impression d'avoir été marqué au fer rouge ! Les images d'Hisagi sous la douche qui lui faisait des clins d'œil durant la nuit lui revenait en mémoire et il resta figé sous le choc !

- Oï… Abaraï, tu me fais quoi là ?

Mais l'autre était toujours figé sur le coup de la surprise de la tournure de ses émotions. Hisagi inquiet à l'intérieur mais moqueur à l'extérieur lui dit

- Tu continues à me faire cette tête là, je vais finir par t'embrasser pour de vrai…

Abaraï en entendant ces mots se redressa instantanément et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Son putching-ball s'était déjà évanoui dans la nature !

-'tain, je vais lui faire la peau à lui…

C'est marrant comme les avis de mort pouvaient pleuvoir en ce moment à la Soul Society !!

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Dans le monde des « humains » un shinigami remplaçant se morfondait belle et bien. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que plus rien ne se passait la nuit et là, Ichigo ne dormait quasiment plus. En fait, tout le monde au lycée ne parlait plus que de sa tête d'enterrement depuis qu'il avait « rompu » sa relation avec le frère de Rukia. Même Ishida était venu le voir après les cours pour lui dire qu'il ferait bien de faire quelque chose pour sa relation, car il avait une tête à faire peur. Quoique, avait-il ajouté sa tête faisait peur… l'enfoiré pensa Ichigo.

Lentement dans la tête d'Ichigo, les événements se mirent en place dans sa tête. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus cela lui semblait évident… le silence de Byakuya quand il lui avait demandé de dire à sa sœur de colporter les fausses informations sur le couple qu'ils supposaient être… et le soir même, il n'avait plus « ces visites ». Il soupira et se retourna sur le côté… si seulement, il pouvait en être sur.

A ce moment là, une forme bondit sur son lit pour rebondir et s'aplatir contre le mur d'en face. Ichigo eut juste le temps de se reculer et tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'était cette « tâche » rouge. Il eut les yeux ronds quand il reconnu Abaraï Renji. Ce dernier essaya de se redresser péniblement et se réajusta. Il croisa le regard incrédule d'Ichigo.

- 'tain, c'est une façon d'entrer chez les gens ?

- Ta gueule, je viens comme je peux… il faut que j'échappe à His..

Boudiou… il a faillit le dire. Une goutte de sueur glissa derrière sa tête. Ne pas le dire… c'était déjà assez gênant comme cela.

- Échapper ? A qui ? Ou à quoi ?

- Oh… rien, rien… le visage du Fukutaïcho n'avait à ce moment là, rien à envier à ses cheveux.

- Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien gêné le fier shinigami rouge ? se demanda Ichigo… Ce dernier repris

- T'as pas vu Rukia, j'ai un colis pour elle de la 12ème division ?

- Euh… non ! Je suis pas marié avec…

Renji s'était approché d'Ichigo et le regardait avec attention. Quelque chose le perturbait apparemment…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- T'as la même tête que…

- Que qui ?

- Que mon chef !

Le chef de Renji… c'était Byakuya ?

- Je ressemble pas à Byakuya, t'es miraud tu as besoin de lunettes maintenant fit l'orangé sarcastique

- Oaouih… T'as la même tête d'amoureux éperdus que lui, figure toi !

Ichigo blêmit légèrement… Il prit un air à la Ichigo (soit sourcil froncé exagérément et regard menaçant !)

- Ch'j'suis pas amoureux ! (air gamin, enfin vous voyez les mecs de mauvaises fois les filles )

- Mon œil !

- T'en veux une ?

- Quand tu veux mon gars… Renji trop heureux d'évacuer son stress.

Et les deux s'empoignèrent à bras le corps et une belle bagarre s'ensuivit. Tant et si bien que Renji perdit le petit flacon donné par la 12ème division. Ce dernier perdit son bouchon en vol sur le coup de la violence et le liquide commença à se répandre sur le sol. Au même moment une bouche rencontra la consistance visqueuse qui s'échappait du flacon. Ichigo avala le contenu à peine entamé par réflexe et faillit s'étouffer avec.

L'orangé se retourna et gueula sur Renji pour lui demander s'il voulait sa mort ! A ce moment là, les yeux d'Ichigo se plissèrent et il vit un Renji en double exemplaire…

- Pourquoi v.ous… êtes d..eu.x ?

- Hééé !! s'exclama le vice-capitaine

Et il récupéra le shinigami remplaçant dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement. « Putain… c'est quoi se plan ? » Il souleva le jeune homme et le posa sur son lit. Au même moment Rukia entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo par la fenêtre. Elle adressa un regard méprisant sur ce « fainéant de tête d'enclume » qui dormait déjà. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard horrifié de Renji…

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette là, sot !

- Ichigo vient de boire un truc et il est tombé raide ;

Rukia fronça les sourcils et finit par dire

- Quel truc ?

Renji se pencha et attrapa la petite fiole qui était ouverte mais ne contenant plus de liquide. Il l'a montra à la brunette

- On se bagarrait « tranquillement » Ichigo et moi et la fiole que je portais pour toi est tombée de mon kimono et elle s'est ouverte… et je crois qu'Ichigo est tombé dessus au même moment et à aspirer le contenu… Il se grattait la tête pas tout à fait sur de son histoire…

Rukia blêmissait au fur et à mesure du récit de son ami.

- Pas possible… en désignant la fiole… ça vient de la 12ème division ?

- Bah oui, comme le capitaine m'a envoyé ici pour me « reposer » les esprits, il m'a charger en même temps de te transmettre le colis qui venait de la 12ème…

- « Te reposer les esprits », c'est quoi ça… Tu fais du surmenages maintenant ?

Renji blêmit à son tour puis passa au rouge vif pour re-blêmir et…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que… enfin bref, la douzième division n'avait pas un message pour moi ?

- Attends, il sortit une note de son kimono et lui tendit.

La jeune femme ouvrit le plis et lu les notes de Nemu

« _Rukia,_

Mayuri a préparé la potion… il n'a pas eu confiance en moi. Il a précisé que tu devais boire une seule goutte et la diluée dans un grand verre d'eau. Il ne garantie pas l'effet au delà de la dose ! Bien sur, je lui ai demandé de préparer un anti-poison. Il n'était pas d'accord, mais il l'a fait quand même « de mauvaise grâce»…

_Ganbate Nemu_ »

Là, Rukia était passé à très blême et se précipita sur Ichigo. Elle prit son pouls, il était très faible et il semblait qu'il souffrait, des gouttes de sueurs apparaissaient sur son front…

- Renji vite… c'est un poison qu'Ichigo a bu !!

- Kkk.oooiii... s'exclama horrifié notre vice-capitaine Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais faire d'un poison ?

- C'était pour moi…

- Hein ? horrifié ! T'as de drôle de passe-temps...

- Pas le temps de discuter, appelle Orihime et voit aussi avec le père d'Ichigo.. j'appelle la douzième division.

Renji se précipita à la sortie pour trouver Orihime. Rukia avait Nemu au bout du fil… Les choses ne se présentaient pas très bien pour notre shinigami remplaçant qui maintenant se tordait de douleur sur son lit. « Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? » se morigéna t'elle.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Finalement, Ichigo se retrouva dans la clinique de son père. Inoue essaya ses fleurs Shunô et Ayame bouclier des deux cieux pour soigner le malade… mais rien n'y faisait. Seul une légère amélioration dans la souffrance était à noter.

Renji se rongeait les ongles en observant son ami. Il pensait qu'il allait se faire tuer en rentrant par son capitaine car il avait fait avaler « par inadvertance » du poison à Ichigo. Là, il fallait trouver quelque chose pour « minimiser » la situation… de grosses gouttes de sueurs s'échappait de son front.

Rukia plongea dans ses pensées également se disait qu'elle allait se faire tuer par son frère, car c'est elle qui avait commandé la préparation du poison (pour elle à la base) mais c'est Ichigo qui l'a avalé à cause de l'autre crétin !

Hisagi pensait au shinigami rouge, en se demandant comment cet imbécile allait se sortir vivant des griffes de Byakuya en ayant empoissé le shinigami remplaçant.

Mayuri et Nemu entendait actuellement parler du « problème » du shinigami remplaçant par le capitaine Kuchiki Himself et qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Ils se disaient qu'ils allaient vraiment passer de vie à trépas si l'antidote ne fonctionnait pas… Lorsque le ténébreux capitaine quitta la douzième division Mayuri décida de cloîtrer ses quartiers, on était jamais trop prudent de nos jours !

Par contre, au quartier des femmes shinigamis une certaine effervescence s'était emparée des locaux… ces dernières étaient trop « contentes ». Finalement Rukia avait bien fait de faire boire le poison à Ichigo !! Kkkkyyyyaaahhhh le couple allait pouvoir vivre ensemble

°0°0°0°0°0

Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu... Et Gomen pour mes fautes... Je suis pas très copine avec Orthographe... et c'est pas faute de la soudoyer !

Ichigo : Si tu me fais crever, je te fais la peau après...

Jijisub : bah... je sais pas mon gars (niark, niark...)

Ichigo : Commnet ça tu sais pas !

Jijisub : T'es prêt à mettre le prix ?

Ichigo : Pourquoi ?

Jijisub : sortant un gros sac noir dans lequel se trouvait un tas de friandises alléchantes... j'ai reçu ça de la part du commité des femmes shinigamis

I : 'tain... l'auteur est corruptible !

J : Plutôt deux fois qu'une... Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Ho, ho... je suis vite revenue...

En fait, j'étais inspirée sur ce coup là. Par contre, ce chapitre sera moins amusant que les autres. Bah oui... notre capitaine a absolument voulu jouer le premier rôle alors... vous imaginez la suite

Pour ce chapitre... la fin sera un peu... euh OOC, c'est comme cela que l'on dit ? Mais bon, j'ai eu une leçon de morale par notre beau capitaine qu'après toutes les souffrances par lequel lui et Ichigo étaient passés, il pouvait bien y avoir une petite "pause" lol.

Ceci étant mon avant-dernier chapitre sur cette fic.

Je voudrai remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des coms. Franchement, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Un kiss spécial pour Altabatha, Ernia et Hoshiyo-chan... J'ai pensé à vous lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Nom **: Kuchiki Byakuya

**Fonction** : Capitaine de la 6ème division et accessoirement chef de clan de famille Kuchiki

**Particularité** : un des plus puissant capitaine du Goteï 13

**Caractère** : Froid, distant, maître et sur de lui…

**Actuellement état d'esprit** : prêt à tuer les cadres de la 12ème division et surtout son fukutaïcho et sa sœur.

**La raison ?** Très haute possibilité que l'amour de sa vie passe de vie à trépas par empoissonnement à cause des imbéciles cités plus haut !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya ne voyant revenir personne… se décida à « descendre sur Terre » _(on dirai le père Noël… non ?_). Finalement, il se disait que vu l'équipe « particulièrement compétente du Goteï 13 », il valait mieux qu'il aille sauver lui-même son amour, sinon, il était pas sur qu'Ichigo survivent longtemps à cette équipe d'énergumène.

Donc, Byakuya se trouvait maintenant dans le magasin d'Urahara afin de pouvoir enfiler un gigaï et se rendre au chevet du shinigami remplaçant. A noter que le commerçant tout en essayant d'avoir un regard neutre, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire derrière son éventail. Il vit le capitaine de la 6ème division revenir de son « essayage ». Il portait un jean's noir avec une chemise bleu à fine rayure, le col légèrement ouvert. Il avait abandonné son Keiseikan pour laisser ses long cheveux soyeux libre aux vents. (_Bref, il a la classe_ ). Il régla l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division et se dirigea calmement (extérieurement) vers la clinique Kurosaki.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Pendant ce temps, au chevet d'Ichigo Renji et Rukia essayait d'élaborer une explication « convaincante » pour le capitaine de la 6ème division lorsqu'il rentrerai à la Soul Society.

Ichigo était allongé, son visage était celui d'une personne allant bientôt mourir, ses traits étaient crispés sous la souffrance et son visage était couvert d'un peu de transpiration. Ishin était penché sur lui, très inquiet de l'évolution de la situation. Il se doutait bien que son fils était dans cet à cause des deux énergumènes se situant derrière lui, mais ils semblaient si épouvantés par ce qui les attendaient à la Soul Society par l'intermédiaire du capitaine Kuchiki qu'il se disait qu'il était inutile de rajouter quoique se soit à leurs souffrances morales tout au moins.

Ishin sentit soudain un riatsu se rapprocher. Il ne le connaissait pas et semblait être celui d'un shinigami… et pas n'importe lequel en plus. Ishin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte… en ouvrant cette dernière, il se trouva face à deux yeux noirs très froid mais d'une profondeur insondable. De long cheveux noirs encadrait un visage inexpressif. Ce dernier en guise d'entrée en matière déclara

- Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Byakuya Kuchiki… sa voix était traînante, grave et profonde

- Oooohhhh fit Ishin tout à coup avec un faible sourire (trop inquiet pour son fils pour faire semblant d'être en forme) vous êtes le frère de Rukia-chan

Le frère en question haussa un sourcil de surprise, et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ishin s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- Vous venez pour Ichigo ? Il ne pourra pas vous recevoir… euh, il est plutôt mal en point…

Je suis venu pour cela. Je viens vous apporter un anti-dote pour faire passer les effets nocifs de la « chose » qu'Ichigo a avalé par « inadvertance ».

Quand Byakuya prononça ces derniers mots, il se trouvait en face d'un Renji qui était devenu blanc comme neige et d'une Rukia transformer en statut. Les deux shinigamis n'en menait vraiment pas large. Surtout que les yeux de Byakuya sur le coup était transformé en charbon ardent à leurs vus.

- Capit…

- Nii-sam…

- Vous deux, je pense que nous aurons une petite conversation lorsque nous rentrerons.

Les deux shinigamis avaient la bouche pendante et un frisson de frayeur les avait traversé.

- J'espère sincèrement pour vous, et pour le bureau recherche et développement que l'anti-dote fonctionnera ! dit-il d'une voix mesurée et douce qui sonnait plus fort que s'il avait passé ses nerfs sur eux…

D'ailleurs, nos deux shinigamis semblaient se liquéfier au fur et à mesure que Byakuya parlait. Finalement, le regard de ce dernier glissa sur le lit où Ichigo reposait. Son visage si froid laissa place à un visage plus doux où on pouvait lire une réelle inquiétude. Il se tourna vers le père du jeune homme et sortit un papier et de deux fioles contenant un liquide jaune or pour une et un liquide vert pour l'autre.

- Voici un produit qui pourrait soulager grandement Kurosaki des souffrances dans lequel il se trouve. Le papier est un mode d'emploi pour l'utilisation de la formule. Je n'ai pas les compétences pour faire la préparation. Pouvez-vous en charger ?

Ishin s'était approché et regardait les deux fioles et ouvrit le papier explicatif quand à l'utilisation des deux matières. Il hocha la tête et sans un mot partie dans un coin de la clinique où se trouvait le nécessaire pour préparer la formule.

Byakuya se retourna de nouveaux vers les deux acolytes qui se serraient un peu l'un contre l'autre, comme pour mieux se soutenir. Si la situation n'avait été aussi grave, il en aurait sourit.

- Rukia… puisqu'Ichigo est dans l'incapacité de pouvoir effectuer son rôle de shinigami remplaçant, tu es priée de prendre sa place… Cette dernière hocha la tête. Renji… tu rentres à la Soul Society… J'ai demandé à Hisagi fit-il et il prit un air moqueur en voyant l'air mortifié de son fukutaïchou de « s'occuper » de toi ! Il est bien entendu, (Rukia qui se croyait sortit d'affaire) que nous discuterons de cette affaire plus tard !

Les deux pauvres victimes hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la pièce avec un gros poids sur leurs épaules. Byakuya entendit Rukia demandé à Renji « C'est quoi cette histoire avec Hisagi ? » « la ferme… » répondit l'autre.

Au même moment, le père d'Ichigo revint avec une préparation dans un verre.

- Vous êtes sur que cette formule va fonctionner ? demanda Isshin

- C'est la seule chose qui pourrait le soigner de toute façon. Et si cela ne fonctionne pas dit-il (une aura noire se forma derrière lui), certaines personnes ne vont pas trouver le repos pendant un bon moment.

Isshin déglutit et se dit qu'ils n'aimeraient pas du tout se trouver à la place de tous les protagonistes qui sont intervenus dans cette affaire ! Il est vraiment effrayant ce jeune noble… pensa Isshin et plaignit son fils d'être tombé amoureux d'un type pareil. Il se dit que les filles étaient beaucoup plus douces… (en oubliant que c'est à cause d'un tas de ces dites filles que son fils était à l'agonie).

Il s'approcha de son fils qui se convulsait sous les spasmes de douleurs. Il posa sa main à la base de son cou et sentait le rythme cardiaque de son fils s'affoler. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Ishin entreprit de redresser le lit pour qu'il puisse intervenir de manière plus aisée. Malheureusement, son fils avait la mâchoire tellement serrée qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire prendre la potion.

Le capitaine Kuchiki qui voyait les efforts de l'homme réduit à néant demanda soudain…

- Puis-je tenter quelque chose ?

- Oui… fit Ishin surpris, si vous arrivez à lui faire boire ce verre…

- Je ne sais pas si cela va fonctionner… On peut toujours essayer. Pouvez-vous le rallonger demanda le noble

- Bien sur…

_**- Tout**_ le verre doit être bu ?

Isshin hocha la tête. Byakuya prit le verre et en prit une petite gorgée dans sa bouche. Il se pencha vers Ichigo. Ses longs cheveux caressèrent le visage du jeune homme avant que Byakuya ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètre de sa bouche. Il vit que sous l'action du chatouillis de ces derniers, la mâchoire d'Ichigo se décrispa et sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme pour reprendre sa respiration. Il en profita pour poser ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme et fit glisser lentement le contenu de sa bouche à celle d'Ichigo. Ce dernier par réflexe ingurgita le liquide. Le noble répéta l'opération autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que le verre complet soit bu.

Les traits d'Ichigo se détendaient au fur et à mesure de l'opération. A la fin, sa respiration était plus calme. Et Isshin vérifia le poux de son fils qui était certes rapide, mais dans les limites du supportable.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je me repose murmura le capitaine

Isshin leva la tête et vit que le jeune homme était un peu décomposé. Il se leva et se pencha sur lui et posa les doigts à la base de son cou pour sentir que le rythme vital du noble allait en décroissant. Le médecin fronça les sourcils

- Je pense que vous devriez vous allonger. La formule doit agir sur vous, même si vous ne l'avez pas ingurgité.

Il allait protesté, mais Isshin avait ouvert les draps du lit se situant à côté de celui d'Ichigo

- Veuillez vous installer dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Cela n'arrangera rien si vous ne prenez pas soin de vous.

Byakuya était saisi qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Pas habitué que voulez-vous… on est noble ou pas… Mais obéit à l'injonction… De toute façon, il se sentait si fatigué. Il se déchaussa et glissa sous les draps frais. Ses yeux papillonnèrent deux secondes et il s'endormit comme un masse. (ces nuits d'insomnie y sont aussi pour quelques choses ).

Isshin eut un sourire en coin… Il se retourna sur son fils et prit à nouveau son pouls qui retrouvait lentement un rythme plus régulier. La douleur avait disparu de son visage qui d'ailleurs avait retrouvé une coloration un peu plus « normale ».

Il ferma le rideau pour laisser le couple endormis et retourna à ses occupations auprès de ces autres patients.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait l'impression de se trouver dans une pièce noire d'encre… cette noirceur, il ne savait pas si c'était cette couleur ou quoi, mais elle le faisait souffrir au delà de tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à présent dans sa vie. Il était à bout de force et sentait peu à peu partir vers je ne sais où. Cette inconnue lui fit peur… Il voulait appelé à l'aide mais ne le pouvait pas. Que faire ? Il vit alors quelque part dans sa mémoire, le beau visage de Byakuya. Cela le rassura et il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonné aussi vite, alors qu'il comprenait enfin la consistance de ses sentiments envers le capitaine de la 6ème division. « Non… je ne veux pas partir maintenant » pensa t'il.

A ce moment là, il sentait au fond de lui comme une odeur familière, un léger toucher sur son visage qui dénotait complètement avec les aiguillons de souffrance qui torturait son corps. Ses sens en alerte, il se détendit… rassurer par cette présence. Il sentit soudain comme des lèvres qui se joignaient aux siennes. Il n'en était pas sur dans l'état de demi-conscience dans lequel il se trouvait, mais ces lèvres étaient chaudes, légères et oh combien agréable. Il sentit brutalement quelque chose qui glissait dans sa gorge et ingurgita automatiquement le liquide qu'on lui faisait boire.

Il pensa qu'il souhaitait encore ce contact… parce-ce que ce dernier était franchement des plus doux et apaisant qu'il n'ai jamais ressentis, mais aussi parce ce que le liquide qu'on lui donnait commençait à atténuer sa souffrance. Et il sentit que lentement les lèvres reprenaient les siennes pour lui faire à nouveau goûter à la potion qui le soulageait. Ce manège repris et à chaque fois les lèvres d'Ichigo répondait de manière plus consciente presque comme s'il se fut agit d'un baiser. Il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience la douleur ayant pratiquement disparu ainsi que la noirceur dans lequel il errait. Seul le visage de Byakuya restait présent dans son esprit embrumé !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya était assis à la table des Kurosaki. Quatre paires d'yeux étaient fixé sur lui… Celui d'Ishin, de Karin, de Yuzu et de sa propre sœur. Il venait de prendre ses baguettes avec beaucoup de grâce et ses mouvements fluides attiraient l'attention de l'assistance. Il mâcha tout de même le morceau d'omelette qu'il avait dans bouche de façon lente et précise.

- Franchement, vous avez trop la classe par rapport à mon frère déclara Karin impressionnée

- Karin !! s'écria Yuzu… Ichigo est très bien aussi !! Sinon, Kuchiki-san ne serai pas tombé amoureux de lui… Vous allez vous mariez demanda cette dernière à Byakuya qui faillit s'étrangler à cette déclaration.

- Nii-sama prendra ses responsabilités fit fièrement Rukia et sa voix s'éteignit quand elle rencontra le fameux regard du nii-sama en question !

- En tout cas pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème… fit Isshin

Byakuya toussota légèrement et tous le regardèrent.

- Kurosaki ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par ma personne la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé. Donc, il est inutile de vous appesantir sur le sujet.

- C'est pour cela que mon fils ne dort plus depuis que vous avez cette fameuse conversation… déclara Isshin

Le capitaine de la 6ème division eu un air surpris. C'est yeux s'étaient quelque peu élargis.

- Oui repris Yuzu… Ichigo ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et il était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur…

- Il est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur déclara Karin

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Yuzu… Ichigo est super gentil

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'humeur déclara du tac au tac Karin

- Les enfants ont se calme…

Le noble finalement se leva et émis le souhait de rejoindre le shinigami remplaçant qui avait réintégré sa chambre. Isshin approuva et les filles soupirèrent d'aise… enfin sauf Karin qui avait son air blasé mais bien heureuse qu'un type aussi bien que Byakuya s'occupait de son imbécile de frère…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lorsque Byakuya ferma la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, il s'avança et pris une chaise qu'il plaça à côté d'Ichigo. Il eut un regard emplie de tendresse que personne ne connaissait à part peut-être son épouse défunte. Il prit avec précaution la main fine et qui semblait si fragile du jeune homme. Il se demandait comment d'ailleurs, il arrivait à soulever Zangetsu au cour de ses combats. Il porta des doigts à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser…

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il pourrai, pour se rapprocher du jeune homme utiliser ses liens spirituels comme lorsqu'il le faisait encore il y a à peine quelques semaines. Il fit apparaître ses liens rouges et ferma les yeux pour visualiser ceux du jeune homme. Il enroula alors ses liens avec beaucoup de tendresse autour de ceux d'Ichigo. Il en profita pour enlacer ses doigts à ceux d'Ichigo toujours inconscient.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla lentement… Il ouvrit les yeux et les cligna un peu car sa vision était trouble. Il se rendit compte alors que des liens spirituels rouges flottaient autour de lui… Il prit conscience que c'était ses fameux liens qui lui procuraient depuis tout à l'heure cette sensation si apaisante. Sentant alors que sa main était prise dans le léger étau d'une étreinte, il tourna la tête et vit Byakuya Kuchiki à son chevet. Il semblait endormis et compris alors que c'était leurs liens à tout deux qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère.

Le capitaine de la 6ème division releva soudain la tête, comme s'il avait su qu'il se sentait observé… Il croisa les yeux ambre du jeune homme qui était mi-clos. Ichigo ne lui parlait pas, mais les sentiments qui se reflétaient dans son regard ne laissait aucune place au doute. Alors, le noble s'approcha du convalescent et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main. Il semblait si soulagé du réveil du jeune homme.

- Ichigo… murmura t'il

Et finalement, préféra passer par un acte, plutôt que par des paroles qui seraient superflus. Il finit la descente de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celle du shinigami remplaçant. De doux, le baiser devint passionné. Byakuya se releva légèrement pour que tous les deux puissent reprendre leur souffle. C'était mieux que tout ce dont il avait rêvé…

- J'ai sentit ses liens dans l'abîme où je me trouvais… s'il n'avait pas été là… murmura l'orangé

- Ichigo… Où que tu puisses être, je t'aurai retrouver…

- Mais, dit ce dernier après une courte réflexion… si je meurs physiquement, je deviens un shinigami ? Alors pourquoi ??

- Parce ce que se n'est pas de cette façon que je veux que tu meures. Quand tu me rejoindras à la Soul Society se sera parce-ce que c'est le moment pour toi.

- Mais… on ne se verra pas… dit le shinigami remplaçant

Byakuya sourit.

- Ce n'est pas comme si la vie et la mort nous séparait… Nous aurons de nombreuses occasions de nous voir et n'oublie pas que se sont nos liens qui nous unissent.

Les traits d'Ichigo s'adoucirent et finalement pensa qu'ils avaient tout leur temps que se soit au cours de sa vie et encore plus de temps à sa mort !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus autant que les autres. Dans le prochain épisodes vous en saurez plus sur le sort réservés aux différents protagonistes de l'affaire et aussi sur "l'éventuelle" idylle entre Hisagi & Ranji !

Renji : Pourquoi moi ?

Byakuya : Petite vengeance personnelle

Renji : Hhheeeinnn ?

Hisagi : Je veux la même fin, c'est possible ?

Jijisub : ça dépend... Tu me payes combien ?

Hisagi : ton prix sera la mien

Jijisub l'oeil gourmand : Ooohhhhh... alors là tu m'interesses beaucoup. Un sac noir avec des friandises bien sucrés dedans c'est possible (comme celui que Byakuya m'a confisqué à l'épisode précédent, sniff !!)

Hisagi : Pas de problème et sortant le sac tant convoité et qu'il me balance doucement devant les yeux (effet hypnotique garantie )

Renji : Je t'offre le double !!

J : Nan...

R : Pourquoi ??

J : Parce ce que Byakuya me menace avec Senbonzakura depuis tout à l'heure...

Hisagi : Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou à toutes…

Merci pour tous vos coms. J'étais vraiment heureuse de les lire… J'ai mis du temps à écrire cette fin. Gomen ! En fait, j'avais les idées… mais je ne savais pas comment les tourner. Hum, hum… j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas !

Je remercie Ernia pour son idée de Chappy (à la base, c'était plus sanglant niark, niark…), mais j'ai trouvé mignon de mettre Chappy dans la bataille

Et j'espère avoir fait le chapitre assez long pour Kyaa

Spécial kiss à Ernia, Hoshiyo-chan, Altabatha, Aurelia-Love-Saga, Odvie, Jits, Kyaa et Noan

Désolée toutes et tous… mais rien ne m'appartient tout est à Tite !!

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait recouvert une parfaite santé. Cependant, dans son esprit, il se sentait un esprit de vengeance. Il avait souffert mille morts grâce à ses meilleurs amis soit disant. Il avait bien envie de leur rendre la pareille. Donc, quand son amant lui proposa de venir le rejoindre à la Soul Society pour « discuter » du cas de Renji et Rukia… c'est avec un réel sourire de satisfaction qu'il pénétra dans les couloirs de la 6ème division. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau du capitaine et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient quitté lui et Byakuya et cela le rendait soudainement nerveux. Il finit par frapper à la porte après avoir respirer un grand coup.

Il entendit la voix traînante de son amant et ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra dans le bureau et vit alors une Rukia toute rouge et un Renji dont la peau faisait concurrence à ses cheveux. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Byakuya lui adressa un regard avenant et le pria d'entrer plus avant… Ichigo avait stoppé net sa progression en voyant ses deux amis en bien mauvaise posture apparemment. Finalement, il traversa la pièce et observa ses deux amis et eu mal au cœur pour eux. Après tout, même s'il avait souffert mille morts… il sortait quand même grâce à eux avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Et en y réfléchissant bien, s'ils n'étaient pas intervenu, ils auraient été séparé encore un bon moment.

- Que se passe t'il ? finit-il par demander

- Je viens de leur expliquer en quoi consisterai leur « punition » pour le mois à venir.

- Un mois ?

Humm, je pense même avoir été « trop gentil »

- Renji et Rukia voulurent protester, mais le regard sombre et hautain les en dissuada.

- Et quelle est donc « cette punition » ?

- Pour Rukia …

et là, il sortit de dessous son bureau un grand sac noir (non, non pas de friandises… Byakuya me les a rendus ) et fit glisser sur le bureau une console Wii et diverses pochettes de jeux où Ichigo pu lire : Chappy à la montagne, Chappy chez les Sim's, Chappy Guitar Heroes, Chappy dark Legend, Chappy et les lapins crétin, chappy kart ect… suivi de peluches Chappy, d'un doudou chappy, d'une lampe de chevet Chappy, d'une couverture Chappy et d'autres objets qu'il ne pouvait distinguer sous la masse… Tiens des Naruto ?

- Je lui confisque tous ce qui a trait à Chappy.

Après une pause, il sortit quelques mangas qui se trouvaient dans un tiroir et les mis devant les yeux d'Ichigo où il pu voir des couvertures où des couples gay s'exposaient.

- Ainsi que tous les livres « Yaoi » que j'ai pu trouver chez Ichigo, et dans ta chambre à la Soul Society ainsi qu'au manoir !

- Non s'écria Rukia un sanglot dans la voix

- Ces lectures et cette manie de collectionner tout sur Chappy est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Tu lis Naruto Rukia ? demanda Ichigo

- En fait, je les ai prêté à Renji pour apprendre à se camoufler !

- Hé ? se camouf… Ichigo éclata de rire

Rukia ne se démonta pas et repris sur ce qui l'obsédait le plus… Tandis que Renji se raclait la gorge en essayant de ne pas regarder son capitaine et Ichigo.

- Mais c'est un lapin marmonna Rukia

- Regarde où ça nous a mener lui souffla Renji vert à présent

Ichigo retint avec beaucoup de mal un nouvel éclat de rire. Mais s'abstint devant la détresse manifeste de son amie.

- Passons à vous vice-capitaine de la 6ème division Abaraï Renji.

… Renji était mortifié. C'était son tour !

- Vous allez être transféré pour un mois auprès de la 9ème division afin d'aider Shouhei Hisagi dans son travail. Comme il est seul et plutôt débordé avec la 9ème division, puisque aucun capitaine n'a encore été nommé, je vous demanderai donc d'être très coopératif avec lui.

Le shinigami rouge était décomposé. Il ne protesta pas en entendant la sentence, car il savait son capitaine capable de lui rajouter un mois supplémentaire. Byakuya finit par leur dire de retourner dans les divisions où on les attendait.

Ichigo regardait la porte qui s'était refermée sur ces deux amis qui avait finalement écopé d'une peine « minime », selon son échelle de valeur. Mais ne comprenait pas bien pour Hisagi !! Le visard se retourna et contempla quelques instants avec une mine interrogatives son amant qui avait un petit air amusé.

- Euh, pourquoi envoyé Renji à la 9ème division… Hisagi ne s'en sort vraiment pas ?

Byakuya s'était déplacé devant le jeune homme et l'avait pris dans ces bras. Il posa une de ces mains sur le visage d'Ichigo et le caressait tendrement.

-. Il se trouve qu'il a demandé l'aide d'un vice-capitaine pour l'aider dans les tâches qu'il a à effectuer car tous les capitaines sont occupés avec ce traître d'Aïzen, donc c'est à lui qu'incombe la parution de « la revue des shinigamis » en plus de tout le travail du capitaine de la 9ème division et de son propre travail… Et disons qu'Hisagi a un petit penchant pour Abaraï

Le shinigami remplaçant avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Euh… Tu crois que Renji va survivre à cela ? Je veux dire, s'il n'est pas …

- J'ai eu l'occasion de les voir ensemble et je trouve qu'Abaraï Renji ne se défendait pas spécialement férocement. Je pense qu'il est un peu comme une autre personne que je connais… soupira t'il.

Le noble prit le menton du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ichigo restait un peu interdit. « C'est de moi qu'il cause là ? »

- Attends là… Toi non plus tu n'es pas particulièrement expressif !

- Ah non… il va falloir que je te montre une de mes facettes alors

Ichigo le regardait interdit !

- Que veux-tu dire par une de tes facettes ? Ichigo se sentait inquiet tout d'un coup.

Surtout en voyant flotter l'ombre de désir dans ses yeux noirs. Le capitaine Kuchiki s'était à présent penché sur le jeune homme et lui prit les lèvres très passionnément, le taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'il lui laisse le passage jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sa langue prenant la sienne et jouant avec elle. Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir… quoique très surpris par la passion soudaine de Byakuya.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué durant ces trois semaines. Lui souffla t'il au creux de son oreille.

Son corps était plaqué contre le sien… Ichigo enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant et repris l'exploration où le noble l'avait laissé. Finalement, il sentait qu'il allait l'apprécier cette facette du noble.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Par contre notre vice-capitaine favoris était pris dans la turpitude de ses pensées. Il se rendit au bureau de la 9ème division à contre cœur. Il resta un peu surpris en voyant l'agitation qu'il régnait dans les bureaux. Il arriva devant celui du capitaine et après quelques hésitations finit par frapper légèrement à la porte. Hisagi lui ouvrit la porte. Il avait une paire de lunette sur le nez et il avait une mine préoccupée. Lorsqu'il vit Abaraï à la porte, il lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Super, je t'attendais… tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

- Ha ?

- Viens, j'ai un tas de documents qu'il faut trier et certains sont pour le bureau de la première division.

Hisagi se retourna, il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait ennuyés.

- Le capitaine commandant m'a tapé sur les doigts hier, car je n'ai pas pu rendre certains dossiers à temps. Mais je t'avoue que je ne sais plus où je les classe à force. Il faut dire, qu'il y a toujours un enquiquineur qui m'empêche de finir le travail que j'avais commencé.

Le brun montra son bureau de vice-capitaine et lui demanda

- Comme tu connais les procédures, pourrais-tu te charger de cela ? Tu me signales lorsque tu auras terminé, j'enverrai le 5ème siège les porter à Yama. J'aurai d'autres choses à te donner à faire ensuite.

Ensuite avec un grand sourire, il lui dit

- Merci de t'être proposé de m'aider. Je n'aurai jamais cru que se soit toi qui vienne. Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir.

Renji le regardait surpris et pensa à son capitaine et se dit qu'il aurai bien envie de l'étrangler. Et ensuite, il eut en souvenir Senbonsakura en mémoire… ppfff « saleté de noble ».

- C'est normal murmura Renji « qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire ! » soupira t'il intérieurement

Contournant le bureau s'installa devant la pile impressionnante de dossiers. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire à un tas de paperasserie pareil. Il regarda brièvement et vis en fait, que seul un vice-capitaine pourrai savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Il soupira et commença son travail. Il y passa la journée… Il eut le temps de voir qu'Hisagi était réellement débordé et que le bureau loin d'être aussi calme que celui de la 6ème division était aussi bruyant que le terrain d'entraînement. Cela commença à exaspérer Renji et décida qu'il interviendrai le lendemain. Il avait posé tous les dossiers classés et les avait également annotés. Il se dirigea vers Shouhei qui était concentré sur une nouvelle directive de la 1er division.

- Hisagi, j'ai terminé… alors, si tu veux envoyer quelqu'un

- C'est vrai ? Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour la énième fois et le 7ème siège apparu pour demander sur quelle base l'entraînement du lendemain se ferait. Ainsi que la préparation des dortoirs pour les nouvelles recrues et ça n'en finissait plus.

Renji sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez, il attendit calmement tout de même que le 7ème siège finisse. Hisagi se grattait la tête et finalement le shinigami rouge lui dit…

- Ecoute Hisagi, laisse moi m'occuper de cela. Tient toi ! fit-il séchement en se tournant vers le 7ème siège. Va porter ça à la 1er division. Et montre moi au passage où se trouve le planning de la 9ème division.

- Merci lui dit doucement le shinigami noir.

- L'aide n'est vraiment pas superflu dans cette division...

- Mais tu t'investis plus que je ne l'aurai pensé !

Renji rougit légèrement et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ferma la porte derrière lui. Shouhei avait un petit sourire sur le coin de la bouche. En fait, Abaraï était juste un grand timide… Il se décida alors de ne pas le prendre à la légère.. s'il avait une moindre chance avec lui, il ne voulait pas la gâcher.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Renji passa trois semaines durant lesquelles Hisagi n'eut aucunes réflexions, aucun geste déplacé. Ce qui commençait à tracasser notre shinigami rouge. Il était occupé avec l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Il en prenait plusieurs en même temps et il commençait à avoir chaud. Il retira le haut de son kimono noir et on pouvait voir les muscles roulés sous ses tatouages. Shouhei qui passait par là… resta quelques secondes à contempler ce corps magnifique, qu'il avait eu si souvent envie de serrer contre lui… Finalement, il reprit le chemin de son bureau. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même et passa donc non loin de Renji sans le regarder, il avait trop peur que son regard ne le trahisse.

Notre beau tatoué rouge vit passer le shinigami noir et se sentit agacer par l'indifférence soudaine qu'Hisagi affichait depuis qu'il avait rejoint la 9ème division.

« Merde ! C'est pas que je suis intéressé… mais il ne me regarde plus ! ». Il faillit se prendre un coup de zanpakuto tellement sa distraction était grande. Une chance qu'il ai l'habitude des combats et que ses instincts purent le sauver. Le jeune shinigami auteur de ce coup s'excusa et trembla face à la punition qui allait l'attendre ! Mais rien ne vint et au contraire le vice-capitaine le rassura en lui indiquant qu'il avait commis lui-même une imprudence.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nouveau soupir ! Abaraï buvait un verre de saké sur la terrasse en bois de la maison Kuchiki.

- Oï Tu m'as l'air bien pensif Renji !

- Oh, je pensais juste à quelque chose… soupira ce dernier. Au fait, tu vas t'installer chez le capitaine Kuchiki Ichigo ?

- Nan… je passe juste deux jours. C'est la golden week cette semaine… comme je suis en avance sur mes devoirs de lycée, Byakuya m'a permis de venir le rejoindre ici.

- Toi aussi tes dans les paperasses ?

- On peut dire ça !

- Tu… tu t'entends bien avec le capitaine Kuchiki ?

- Entendre ? Euh oui…

- Non, je veux dire… tu vois ce que je veux dire

Ichigo eut une lueur amusé dans le fond de son regard… Et décida de taquiner le shinigami rouge.

- C'est fantastique ! Tu n'as pas idée de toutes les possibilités « offertes»

Renji se décomposa… « possibilités offertes. » Y'a comme un blocage dans sa tête.

- Au fait, ça se passe bien avec Hisagi ? demanda Ichigo innocemment

- Aaahhh… il n'me regarde même pas !

- Hé ?

Renji plongé dans ces pensées ne s'était pas rendu compte vraiment qu'il parlait à haute voix.

- Tu t'intéresses à Shouhei ?

- Non… non… pas du tout.

Renji tes joues essayent de battre la couleur de tes cheveux là !

- Merde ! J'pensais que j'm'interessais pas à lui. J'étais gêné. Mais maintenant…

- Il te manque ?

Soupir

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ?

- J'l'ai repoussé la dernière fois.

- Bah raison de plus alors !

- Bon demain, je vais essayer de lui dire…

- Sage résolution

Sur ces commentaires Renji voulu donner un verre de saké à Ichigo mais Byakuya passant par là, lui envoya un regard de travers. Il s'abstint. Il trouva son capitaine vraiment protecteur vis-à-vis du jeune shinigami. Et puis, il se souvint de pourquoi il était à la 9ème division et se dit que finalement, il avait raison… Ichigo avait plus de chance de mourir avec les gars de la Soul Society que contre les arrancars ou même Aïzen !

- Au fait Ichigo fit Byakuya… Peux-tu me parler de toutes les possibilités « offertes » que nous avons ? J'avoue être très interessé

- Euh… Tu as entendu ? Ichigo se sentit gêné tout à coup !

- Oui…

- C'était juste pour plaisanter…

- Ah oui… Moi, j'ai bien envie d'aller explorer de nouvelles possibilités en fait ! Tu m'as ouvert ma curiosité

« Et merde ! Si j'avais su… j'aurai rien dit ! » pensa Ichigo mais finalement, il ne regrettait plus du tout ses malheureuses paroles le lendemain matin.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain notre beau tatoué s'était préparé un superbe discours larmoyant à souhait. Il entra dans le bureau et vit le shinigami noir plongé déjà dans ses dossiers. Il voulut lui parler quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et deux shinigamis de la 9ème commencèrent à s'engueuler. Shouhei semblait déjà avoir mal à la tête. Il prit le temps de démêler l'affaire et après un bref salut à Renji replongeât dans sa lecture.

- Hisagi… je voulais te dire…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le 3ème siège vint lui annoncé qu'il y avait eu un début d'incendie dans les locaux de la 9ème division. Une des nouvelles recrus n'avait pas su maîtriser un sort de kidô. Ils quittèrent le bureau pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Renji se renfrognât et décida de prendre note de l'incident et de faire le rapport pour le bureau de la première division. Il fallait faire appel aux maçons pour reconstruire toute une aile du bâtiment d'entraînement.

Lorsqu'il eut finit. Il remit son rapport au 4ème siège qui prit la direction de la 1er division. Renji prit son courage à deux mains et se lança

- Hisagi… je voulais te dire…

Mais Hisagi avait un papillon de l'enfer devant lui. Ce dernier se posa sur son doigt et Hisagi se leva et s'excusa

- Excuse moi Renji… mais on m'appelle pour une urgence au bureau de l'édition. Ils ont un gros problème pour la nouvelle parution du dernier numéro « la vie d'un shinigami ». Tu me parleras tout à l'heure.

Renji trouvait qu'il jouait de malchance. L'heure du déjeuner était passé… Dans son cerveau, qui entrait en ébullition, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait dire à la base à Shouhei. Toutes ces interruptions lui avaient fait perdre de sa mémoire tout le beau texte qu'il avait soigneusement élaboré. « 'tain ! le prochain… je l'éclate ! ». Il fulminait… Hisagi ne rentrait toujours pas. En fait, il avait été interpellé sur un autre problème et il soupirait d'être si loin de son bureau et surtout du vice-capitaine de la 6ème division qui avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Hisagi rentra à son bureau en fin d'après-midi. Il constata que la plupart des documents qui étaient en attente avait été traité. Il observa le shinigami rouge qui était plongé dans un rapport des plus ardue, vu la tête qu'il faisait… il se dit qu'il n'aimerai pas être à la place de la feuille.

Finalement, Renji se rendit compte que Shouhei était entré dans le bureau. Il lâcha son crayon et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hisagi et finit par lui dire

- Shouhei… je doit te parler ! Alors écoute moi…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et là Renji s'énerva… Il se tourna vers le gêneur

- Espèce de connard ! Tu peux pas…

Son capitaine le regardait avec un haussement de sourcil

- Plaît-il ?

- Euh…

- On en reparlera plus tard Renji. Hisagi, je me permet de vous reprendre Abaraï j'ai une mission pour lequel j'ai besoin de lui dans le monde des humains…

- Bien sur… Faites ! Renji m'a été d'une aide très précieuse. J'ai réussi à me remettre plus vite que prévu à flot dans mes papiers. Il ne sera plus utile qu'il revienne si vous avez besoin de lui.

- Très bien…

Et les deux shinigami de la 6ème division repartirent dans leur locaux. Renji avait envoyé un regard désolé vers Hisagi et fulminait contre cette foutue journée où rien ne s'était passé comme prévue. Il maudissait son capitaine de s'être souvenue de lui à ce moment précis. Comment allait-il faire ?

- Je suis venu vous chercher car Ichigo m'a signalé que Rukia faisait une dépression nerveuse par manque de Chappy. Alors, je lui ai rendu ces biens. Je me suis dit que je vous avais aussi trop longtemps éloigné des locaux de la 6ème division. Au fait, Renji… depuis quand êtes vous doué pour l'administratif ? Il va falloir que vous me montriez cela !

Sa voix possédait des traces de moqueries. Et Renji l'aurai bien étranglé… et aurai étranglé Ichigo qui aurai pu faire mariner Rukia une journée en plus pour qu'il puisse se déclarer ! « se déclarer ? »… Attends, c'était quoi mon message à l'origine ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout ce qu'il était capable de réfléchir à cet instant était le fait qu'il été tombé amoureux d'Hisagi Shouhei !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le soir même Renji déprimait au bord de l'étang en dehors du Sereitei. Il avait plein le dos de cette journée où il n'avait rien pu faire comme il souhaitait et surtout le choc en se rendant compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme au visage tatoué d'un 69. Il fit rebondir un caillou sur la surface de l'eau songeur en regardant se disperser les cercles sous la clarté de la lune.

Il sentit un riatsu derrière lui soudainement. Surpris il se tourna pour regarder qui venait l'interrompre dans le file de ces pensées. Et rencontra les yeux noirs de Shouhei.

- J'ai eu du mal à trouver ton Riatsu. Et je voulais te voir avant que tu ne partes demain. Tu semblais vouloir me dire quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui. Et je veux savoir ce qui te tracasse…

Renji avait un peu de mal à croire que le shinigami noir était là. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'approcha de lui pour se trouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Son visage tourné vers le sien.

- Euh… il ne savait plus quoi lui dire…

- Dit le moi, ce qui te perturbe… je suis inquiet maintenant.

- Shouhei pourquoi… tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi ? dit-il dans un souffle

- Pardon ?

- Oui… j'ai été là pendant plus de trois semaines et tu ne m'as pas regardé, ni adressé la parole… tu sais comme… et il devint écarlate.

- Oh.. Hisagi voyait maintenant très bien où il venait en venir. En fait, si je te regardais… mais pas directement. Comment veux-tu que je t'approche alors que tu te méfiais de moi ? Tu m'as fait très clairement comprendre que tu n'aimais pas que je te touche.

- … En fait… j'étais très mal ces derniers temps. Je n'ai pas compris jusqu'à cet après-midi lorsque je t'ai quitté…. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux…

- De moi ?

- …

- Crétin ! Moi aussi...

Shouhei le prit dans ses bras caressa sa joue. Il finit par l'embrasser.

- Finalement, ils avaient raison de me dire d'être patient…

- Hhhéé ? s'exclama le shinigami rouge

- L'association des femmes shinigami, Ichigo, Rukia et ton capitaine… c'était juste une question de timidité et de temps…

Et il lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Renji voulu protester mais Shouhei ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole et repris ses lèvres avec gourmandise. C'est ainsi qu'Hisagi avait réussi à capturer le vice-capitaine rétif de la 6ème division !

°0°0°0°0°0°

J'espère que cette fic. vous aura plus jusqu'à la fin... A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic. Kiss ! Si vous souhaitez que je vous écrive une fic. avec des personnages de Bleach... n'hésitez pas


End file.
